A display apparatus for a television, a personal computer or the like is operated with a remote controller. For example, a coordinate input apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192012 discloses a technique for adjusting coordinates at the center of a contact region of a touch pad. In addition, a technique related to control processing for a touch pad and a touch panel is known (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-192012, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82766, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-117713, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 1110-187322, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-503125, Publication of United States Patent Application No. 2011/0279397, and Yuichi Okano and two others, “Three-Dimensional Touch Panel Capable of Detection by Proximity/Contact of Finger,” Information Processing Society of Japan Technical Report, Jan. 26, 2009, p 9-p 14, for example).
The input technique disclosed in the conventional technology, however, has such a problem in that a user may not be provided with an operation environment in accordance with diversifying display apparatuses.
The present invention is made in view of the above circumstances. An object of the invention is to provide a display apparatus and the like capable of intuitively performing input processing for the display apparatus.
A display apparatus disclosed in the present invention displaying information includes: a reception unit wirelessly receiving a coordinate value associated with continuous contact input in an input apparatus having a touch pad or a touch panel; a display processing unit displaying on a display unit a pointer moving on a basis of the coordinate value received by the reception unit; and an output unit outputting, when the continuous contact input is finished, acceptance information indicating that an input for an object displayed on the display unit is accepted at a final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when finish information indicating that the continuous contact input is finished is received from the input apparatus.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when a coordinate value associated with the continuous contact input is no longer received by the reception unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention further includes a change unit changing an indication of the pointer displayed on the display unit when the pointer is present in a predetermined range for a certain period of time.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when the indication of the pointer is changed by the change unit and the continuous contact input is finished after the change.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention further includes a re-output unit outputting acceptance information again at the final coordinate value, when tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time after the output unit outputs the acceptance information.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value when the continuous contact input is finished after the indication of the pointer is changed by the change unit and tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention further includes a stop unit stopping a display of acceptance information by the output unit, when the continuous contact input is finished before the change by the change unit.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit when tap operation through the input apparatus is accepted within a predetermined period of time after the continuous contact input is finished.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, the output unit includes: a change unit changing the indication of the pointer after continuous contact input is finished; and an acceptance information output unit outputting acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time after the indication of the pointer is changed by the change unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention further includes a re-output unit outputting acceptance information again at the final coordinate value, when tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time after the acceptance information is output by the output unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a stop unit stopping the output of the acceptance information when tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time after the continuous contact input is finished.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a stop unit stopping the output of the acceptance information when tap operation through the input apparatus is not accepted within a predetermined period of time after the indication of the pointer is changed by the change unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a second display processing unit displaying, when the pointer moving in a first display region of the display unit resides in a predetermined region, the second display region superposed on the first display region, based on the coordinate value received by the reception unit.
In the display apparatus disclosed in the present invention, a coordinate on a touch pad or a touch panel of the input apparatus and a coordinate on a display unit of the display apparatus have a relationship of absolute coordinates.
In an information processing system disclosed in the present invention using an input apparatus having a touch pad or a touch panel and a display apparatus displaying information, the input apparatus includes a wireless output unit wirelessly outputting a coordinate value associated with a continuous contact input for a touch pad or a touch panel to the display apparatus, and the display apparatus includes: a reception unit wirelessly receiving the coordinate value associated with the continuous contact input output by the wireless output unit; a display processing unit displaying on a display unit a pointer moving on a basis of the coordinate value received by the reception unit; and an output unit outputting acceptance information indicating that an input for an object displayed on the display unit is accepted at a final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when the continuous contact input is finished.
In the information processing system disclosed in the present invention, the input apparatus includes a finish output unit wirelessly outputting, when the continuous input for the touch pad or touch panel is finished, finish information indicating that the input is finished, and the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when finish information is received wirelessly from the finish output unit.
In the information processing system disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when a coordinate value associated with the continuous contact input output from the wireless output unit is no longer received.
The information processing system disclosed in the present invention includes a change unit changing an indication of the pointer displayed on the display unit, when the pointer is present in a predetermined range for a certain period of time.
In the information processing system disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when the indication of the pointer is changed by the change unit and the continuous contact input is finished after the change.
In the information processing system disclosed in the present invention, the output unit outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit when tap operation is accepted through the input apparatus within a predetermined period of time after the continuous contact input is finished.
A program disclosed in the present invention making a computer having a control unit and a display unit display information, making the computer execute: an acquiring step of acquiring by the control unit a coordinate value output wirelessly and associated with a continuous contact input in an input apparatus having a touch pad or a touch panel; a display processing step of displaying on the display unit by the control unit a pointer moving on a basis of the coordinate value acquired at the acquiring step; and an outputting step of outputting by the control unit acceptance information indicating that an input for an object displayed on the display unit is accepted at a final coordinate value for a pointer displayed on the display unit, when the continuous contact input is finished.
In the program disclosed in the present invention, the outputting step outputs the acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when finish information is acquired indicating that the continuous contact input is finished, which is output from the input apparatus.
In the program disclosed in the present invention, the outputting step outputs acceptance information at the final coordinate value for the pointer displayed on the display unit, when a coordinate value associated with the continuous contact input is no longer acquired by the acquiring step.
According to the present invention, a wireless output unit of an input apparatus wirelessly outputs a coordinate value associated with a continuous contact input for a touch pad or a touch panel to a display apparatus. A reception unit of the display apparatus wirelessly receives the coordinate value associated with the continuous contact input output by the wireless output unit. The display processing unit displays a pointer moving on the basis of the coordinate value received by the reception unit on the display unit. The output unit outputs, when the continuous contact input is finished, acceptance information indicating that an input for an object displayed on a display unit is accepted at the final coordinate value displayed by the display processing unit.
A display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes: a reception unit receiving from an input apparatus having a touch pad or a touch panel a position in a planar direction on the touch pad or the touch panel and a distance from the touch pad or the touch panel to an indicator; a first display processing unit displaying in a first display region of a display unit a pointer moving on a basis of the position received by the reception unit, when the distance received by the reception unit is within a predetermined distance; and a second display processing unit displaying a second display region superposed on the first display region while displaying the pointer on the second display region, when the pointer resides in a predetermined region.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes an output unit outputting acceptance information indicating that an input for an object displayed on the second display region is accepted at the position of the pointer when the second display region is displayed by the second display processing unit and the distance received by the reception unit becomes zero.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a third display processing unit displaying, when the pointer is present in a display region of the object displayed in the second display region, selection information indicating that the object is selected.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes an erase unit erasing the display of the second display region when the pointer is determined to be moved out of the predetermined region in a state where the second display region is displayed on the first display region by the second display processing unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a fourth display processing unit displaying, when an object is displayed with a shape of a button in the second display region by the second display processing unit and when the pointer is present in the display region of the object, the object by changing a height of the button in accordance with the distance received by the reception unit.
The display apparatus disclosed in the present invention includes a read-out unit reading out from a storage unit display regions of a plurality of objects displayed in the second display region by the second display processing unit; a determination unit determining whether or not a position of the pointer is present in a display region; a period storage processing unit storing a period during which the pointer is determined by the determination unit to be present in a display region for one object; and an acceptance unit accepting, in a case where the distance received by the reception unit becomes zero, an input for the above-described one object when the period stored by the period storage processing unit is not less than a predetermined period.
A television receiver disclosed in the present invention is characterized by including: the display apparatus described above; and a broadcast reception unit receiving television broadcast. A video image is displayed on the display apparatus on a basis of the television broadcast received by the broadcast reception unit.
A program disclosed in the present invention making a computer execute processing of: receiving from an input apparatus having a touch pad or a touch panel a position in a planar direction on the touch pad or the touch panel and a distance from the touch pad or touch panel to an indicator; displaying a pointer moving on a basis of a received position in a first display region of a display unit when the received distance is within a predetermined distance; and displaying a second display region to be superposed on the first display region while displaying the pointer on the second display region, when the pointer resides in a predetermined region.
The object and advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are not restrictive of the invention.